scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Sue Hubbard
Mary Sue Hubbard (17 June 1931-25 November 2002) - wife of Scientology founder, L. Ron Hubbard. Born in Rockdale, Texas USA, Mary Sue was actually raised in Houston, graduating with a Bachelor of Arts from Texas University. She shortly discovered Dianetics and, giving up a potential career in petroleum research, trained in Dianetics, receiving her Hubbard Dianetic Auditors Certificate in Wichita, Kansas in 1951. Mary Sue promptly became a staff auditor and then began to help Ron as a research auditor. In 1952, Mary Sue and Ron were married. Mary Sue travelled with Ron to Phoenix, Arizona where they established the first organisation. Ron controlled the Office of L. Ron Hubbard, which was located at 1405 North Central Avenue in Phoenix Arizona. This became, in a few months, the Hubbard Association of Scientologists. Something not generally know is that, among other things, Mary Sue helped Ron to coin the word Scientology. In Phoenix Mary Sue became ill and, in order to save her life, Ron took her to the UK. While he was there several Dianetic groups asked him to form an organisation and they proceeded to do that. Shortly afterwards their first child, Diana was born. Being born in the UK yet having US parents meant she had dual U.S and British citizenship, a rarity in those days. When the British organisation had been formed, Mary Sue went with Ron to Spain and then back to Camden, New Jersey, to better organize US Scientology. From Camden they went back to Phoenix where Quentin and then later Suzette were born. During this time, as well as being a mother and running a household, Mary Sue still found time to hold every post within the organisation at one time or another as well as assisting Ron in his continual research. In 1955 Mary Sue helped to establish the Washington organisation and was its first Academy Supervisor. After spending several months abroad, Mary Sue returned to Washington and in 1958 Arthur was born. Mary Sue then assisted in the establishment of the International Headquarters at Saint Hill, UK in 1959. Mary Sue was known for her constant good sense and devotion to Ron and to Scientology. She earned the trust of the staff and public, and it was a well known fact that, when Mary Sue took over a post in an organisation, it would prosper and be highly successful. When Mary Sue gave her attention to an organisation it came out of the red into the black in short order. Even the media, not noted for their kindness to Ron or Scientology, never referred to Mary Sue as anything less than "charming". In 1979 she was convicted of Conspiracy against the United States Government for her role in Operation Snow White, in which Scientology operatives committed infiltration, wiretapping, and theft of documents in government offices, most notably those of the U.S. Internal Revenue Service. Mary Sue Hubbard Mary Sue Hubbard This came after an FBI raid on Church of Scientology offices in Los Angeles, CA, in which another illegal plot, Operation Freakout, also came to light. The story of Paulette Cooper Mary Sue Hubbard Operation Freakout References Category:Family